minecraftbedrockfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:NatCraft/Castle in survival
Who never dreamt of building a caste ... in SURVIVAL ! Why doing it in survival ? Many people did it, but in creative. Building it in survival is funnier, because you have to collect all the blocs, fight against the monsters and you always have to know what to do when you die with many stuff on you. How big? As you want, it depends on what you want to do inside. You choose. Walls The walls protect the castle from attack. They must be at least 8 blocks high and you can build as many towers as you want. In front of the castle, you can build a harrow, you can open and close this with a simple mecanism. All around the castle, there are walls. You can walk on these, but i advice you to construct a path inside these walls too. Dungeon The dungeon is the place for the king and queen to live in. Inside there is the sit of the king. On the first floor there are king and queens'bedroom (the largest bedroom). There are two others bedroom, for their guests (but they are not as big) : one light blue, and one dark blue. There are also an enchanting room, with many books and of course an enchanting table. There is also a room to repair and rename your tools, or enchanting them with enchanting books. But be careful not to burn all of your wool carpet (if you cover the ground of wool carpet) when you put on a fire. And for your soldiers You can build a little building where you put many beds and many chests for every one. In front of it, you can construct a little garden where they can improve their shot with bows and arrows. Here is an example of the grund level. There are ladder to go up to the first floor. Here is an example of the first floor. 6 soldiers can live in. They are a bed and a chest for each one. The village The village will be a big village. I want kilometers of houses around my castle. I want it on at least 2 chunk from my castle. And I will bring real villagers from my villager generator. Here are examples of houses : The first house is very big. There are two floors and many windows. In the ground floor, you can craft. In the first floor, you can sleep. The house is big, but it is only for two people (and their child) This is an example of an hother house This is an example of a house on water Hostel You can build a house for the people who travels and wants to stop in your castle. . In the groun floor, there is a bar. In the second floor, you can find two rooms like that, where the people who travels can have a rest. I have built an other big building and I called it the Fontain place ("place de la Fontaine" in French). But I have no idea what this suppose to be. Should it be an other big house ? Should it be 2 or 3 houses ? Or should it be a room for all the villagers ? Or should it be an other hostel ? Or should it be an other thing ? Please qive me your ideas in the comments. Market place The market place must contain a stand where you can repair and name your tools, a stand where you can prepare potion, a stand for foods and a stand for the blocs. Category:Blog posts